ml_drfandomcom-20200213-history
Kishi Omura/Jakkal
Appearance Kishi is short, being around only 5'1". He has fairly short black hair cut close to his head, occasionally a single stand or two pointing out to the side, pale skin, and green eyes that sparkle whenever he's amused. He wears a black straightjacket with white stitches on the side, unknown whether or not it's for decoration or actually holding the item together, and it has multicoloured buttons on the front for decoration. He also wears slightly loose fitting black pants, and something similar to a bandana-scarf hybrid around his neck, it being a dark red colour. This is also the same colour as his shoes which seem to be similar to low boots. For Jakkal, think something similar to Volpina's bodysuit, with the black hands and feet, think tail with a black tip, and tall ears with a black inside. I'd put more detail into it but there's already kind of a reference for it so... Personality Kishi is a trickster and liar in one of the truest senses of the words. He enjoys lying and confusing people to the point where you have no idea if what he's saying is true or false. He'll cry crocodile tears and act sad or scared on a whim if he wants to emotionally manipulate you. He often plays card games, video games, and risk games(roulette) for fun, and likes to do harmless pranks. He often steals just to proovoke, and enjoys doing so. He hates being lied to, but sees amusement when people do lie, because for him it's easy to tell when people do so. Did you really there'd be a difference? Of course not...or maybe he's lying about that. Miraculous Information Weapon Jakkal's weapon is...a standard deck of 52 cards. It's used more as a confusion tool and boomerangs, but the cards have sharp edges, used to cut shallowly. Powers Jakkal is agile as heck, and can easily hop from place to place. This is more of a quirk, but when he laughs he cackles. Special Power Tricky: He can send out one card from his deck with a prompt on it that the person ends up with it has to do; usually it's either something silly or contradicting. Miraculous Kishi's miraculous is his dark-red scarf. When inhabited by Aokii, it's a pale orange with a black fox paw with four toes and the pad in the front. Relationships Mackenzie Harris Kishi sees Mackenzie as more of a partner as well as his girlfriend, although he'll rarely admit it. He teases her all the time, and is a lot nicer to her than most. He calls her Mackie, and is the only one allowed to do so. Sumida Sukejuro Kishi sees Sumida as an intelligent person, although a bit blind to everything he doesnt want to see. He enjoys seeing Sumida wriggle under Miryou's questions, and likes to make him uncomfortable. Miryou Nento Kishi has a hands-off relationship with Miryou. Usually when they talk, someone ends up being smacked. = Trickster Trivia * Kishi's name means happiness on Earth Category:Male Category:Miraculous holder